


Burn

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For The Dead Fandom Fanfic Society.  Prompt: Money.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For The Dead Fandom Fanfic Society. Prompt: Money.

The cheque shoved grudgingly into her hands by Eric Raymond was perhaps the pinnacle of Roxy's existence.

The moment was surreal, the zeros blew her mind, frazzled her nerve endings. She didn't stop screaming until the efficient offices of Misfit Music had faded from Pizzazz's rear view mirror.

The days after blurred into one. The money was burned through, faster and hotter than a bush fire in some godforsaken arid hellhole. In those heady hours, the world was hers. Her time on earth vindicated at last.

The money was spent on jewellery that didn't shine as brightly as it did in the movies. Shiny gadgets were purchased and forgotten about days after the novelty wore off. The gleaming car broke down constantly, the house with eight rooms was too large and too much like a show room.

None of mattered. Everything could be replaced. Everything could be made new again.

The way Roxy saw it, fleeting euphoria was better than none at all.


End file.
